1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly to a socket having a light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sockets are provided for coupling a fastener to a driving tool, such as a wrench, and for allowing the fastener to be driven by the driving tool. The sockets have no space for receiving light devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sockets.